This is the Night
by All That Remains
Summary: This is not a songfic. This is from last season. Rory and Jess are together and Dean is still mad at Rory, but when Rory and Dean are trapped in a bathroom together at a Christmas party, things change. NARCO
1. You Are Cordially Invited

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Dedications: Emily Carol, strawberrygurl, bluedancer, and smile1.  
  
A/N: This is one month after Rory and Jess got together and Dean is still mad at Rory. Lindsay and Rory are still friends, but she's not dating Dean in my story.  
  
Chapter 1: You are Cordially Invited  
  
"I hate my mom," Lane said to Rory as the walked down the street towards Luke's. It was December 22rd. It wasn't snowing yet, but Rory wished it did.  
  
"So you say," said Rory.  
  
"I really really really want to go out with Dave, but I can't because I'm Korean," said Lane. "My life totally sucks."  
  
"I'll switch bodies with you," Rory joked.  
  
"Oh, would you?" Lane joked back.  
  
"RORY! LANE!" called a voice.  
  
Lane and Rory turned around. Rory's old friend, Lindsay, was running down the street trying to catch up to them. Her shoulder length blonde her was blowing in the wind. They stopped and she finally caught up to them.  
  
"Hey, Rory," said Lindsay, out of breath. "I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
"I know," said Rory. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too," said Lindsay.  
  
"Anybody miss me?" Lane joked.  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"I'm glad I ran into the two of you," said Lindsay, handing them two invitations. "I missed Lane in school and then I saw you with her so I made an extra copy. I'm having a party tomorrow night and I would really like it if you would be there."  
  
Rory took a look at the invitation that was given to her. The party looked like fun.  
  
"I'll be there," said Lane. "I'll sneak Dave in if that's okay."  
  
"It's fine," said Lindsay.  
  
"And I'll bring Jess," said Rory.  
  
"Oh." Suddenly a worried expression found its way across Lindsay's face.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um.I invited Dean," said Lindsay.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Won't a huge fight erupt between them?"  
  
"No. Dean can deal with it. I won't bring Jess if you don't want him there."  
  
"No. It's okay. You can bring him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"See you guys tomorrow night!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Lindsay ran home.  
  
"You sure you want to bring Jess?" Lane asked.  
  
"Dean's going to have to deal with it," said Rory. "He and I aren't together anymore."  
  
"Okay," said Lane.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Lindsay had told Rory in advance that it was a casual party so picking out an outfit wasn't a problem. Rory wore a fancy red shirt with nice blue jeans and some earrings. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Rory said to her mother who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"You always get the phone calls," Lorelai said.  
  
"Not my problem," said Rory, picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Rory," said a sick-sounding voice.  
  
"Jess, is that you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound terrible."  
  
"That's what I feel right now. I'm sick."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have laryngitis and I have a fever. I have to stay home."  
  
"You're not just saying this to get out of coming are you."  
  
"No. Not this time. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You want me to come over?"  
  
"No. Luke quarantined me. He said I can't have you over until I'm better."  
  
"Okay. Well, feel better."  
  
"I'm feeling a little better. Go to the party enjoy yourself."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess is sick and can't make it," said Rory. "So Lane and I are going to meet Dave there."  
  
"You going to be okay without Jess?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "I think it would give some time for me and Lindsay to catch up."  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai. "Have fun."  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Also, AU means alternate universe, right? 


	2. The Door Sticks

Chapter 2: The Door Sticks  
  
Lindsay and Rory chatted in the kitchen, but not for very long. A guy she liked had asked her to dance, so she was still dancing with the guy, Lane and Dave were sitting alone talkingm and Rory was left all alone by the punchbowl. She decided to walk around the house a little bit. She noticed that Dean was sitting on the stairs. I hope he's not still mad at me, Rory thought.  
  
"Hey, Dean," said Rory.  
  
Dean looked in her direction and an angry expression crossed his face. He got up and walked upstairs. Rory sighed and walked upstairs. This has gone on long enough, Rory thought, walking up the stairs. There were two bathrooms. The door stuck in one of them so you always had to keep it open.  
  
When she saw Dean about to head down the hall and back downstairs she hid in one. When he passed she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing?" Dean asked.  
  
"This has gone on long enough," said Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you just get over yourself? I'm sorry that I like Jess and I've been messing with your head, but I didn't mean to. This wasn't my intention. Stop being mad at me."  
  
"Rory, I can't just stop being mad at once. I love, I MEAN LOVED you and yet you didn't love me. What got me angry the most was that you kissed him behind my back."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sookie's wedding."  
  
Rory's face paled. She had never told him about that. She was hoping he never would know.  
  
"Who told you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I heard you and Jess fighting a week after you got back from Washington D.C. in the market. Did you forget that I work there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just assumed he came on to you, but now I guess not. You messed with me and you cheated on me. It's going to take a while for me to forget that and stop being angry with you. But, now you need to leave me alone. Entirely."  
  
"So what are you saying? You're just going to cut me out of your life entirely?"  
  
Rory's eyes swelled with tears. Please say no, thought Rory. Please say you still want me in you life.  
  
"For a while," Dean said.  
  
"Fine," said Rory, trying to choke back a sob. "You do that."  
  
She stepped aside so Dean could get to the door. Rory slumped down and buried her face into her hands. She heard the doorknob rattle.  
  
"Did you lock the door?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," said Rory. "Besides, if I did, you'd be able to let yourself out."  
  
"Well, I can't get out."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Rory sprang up and ran to the door. She tried to open the door, but it would budge.  
  
"Oh, no!" Rory cried. "I forgot! This is the bathroom where the door sticks!"  
  
"The door sticks?" Dean was not happy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory and Dean started banging on the door.  
  
"LINDSAY!" Rory yelled. "LANE! DAVE! SOMEBODY! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Stuck in the Bathroom with Dean

Chapter 3: Stuck In the Bathroom with Dean  
  
Rory and Dean pounded on the door for fifteen minutes, but it was too loud downstairs. No one could hear them. Now, Rory sat against the wall next to the sink. Dean was throwing himself against the door.  
  
"Dean, give it up," Rory said. "It's not going to budge."  
  
Dean ran back threw himself against the door, but it still wouldn't budge. He slumped to the floor.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Dean.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Rory asked. "That you can't cut me out of your life right away?"  
  
"Oh, now your mad?"  
  
"That you want to shut me out of your life? Yes, I am."  
  
"Two things. One, what do you care? You've got Jess. Two, you have no right to be angry. You decided this not me."  
  
"You broke up with me."  
  
"But, when it comes down to everything, you would rather be stuck in the bathroom with Jess right now wouldn't you?"  
  
"If you weren't being such a jackass I wouldn't mind being stuck here with you."  
  
"Now, I'm a jackass?"  
  
"Just stop talking."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Rory and Dean sat in silence. Dean got up and walked to the toilet. He turned around and looked at Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory said.  
  
"I have to go," said Dean.  
  
"Then go."  
  
"You're sitting in the bathroom."  
  
"Well, I can't get out. The door is stuck. Remember?"  
  
"Fine. I'm just not going to go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Dean sat back against the door again. They sat again for a few moments in silence. Dean wriggled around, obviously trying real hard to hold it in. Rory tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I won't look," Rory said. "And I'll cover my ears."  
  
"Thank you," said Dean, scrambling up and running to the toilet.  
  
Rory covered her ears and turned towards the door. Dean never acted like this. Not even when they broke up the first time. Suddenly, an image of his angry expression when he first saw her at the party appeared in her head. He looked angry, but there was hurt and pain in his eyes. Her heart broke at the image.  
  
She felt horrible. She wished she could make her feelings for Jess go away, but she couldn't. She still wanted to love Dean. She wanted things to be the way they were before Jess came. Her eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"I'm done," said Dean.  
  
He sat down on the floor and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Dean," said Rory. "I-"  
  
"Please don't talk," Dean cut her off. "I don't want to deal with anything right now."  
  
This is going to be a long night, Rory thought, as she shifted to stare at the wall. She came to the party to have fun, but it wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I added a little humor, but I guess it's not funny. Anyways, that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	4. One Hour

Chapter 4: One Hour  
  
Rory sat with her back against the wall by the sink. Dean was lying down on the bathroom floor. His legs were hanging over the bathtub and he was tossing a bar of soap up and down.  
  
"Why are you tossing a bar of soap up and down?" Rory asked.  
  
"There's nothing better to do," said Dean.  
  
"Are you talking to me now?"  
  
"I'm stuck in here with you aren't I? How long have we been stuck in here for anyway?"  
  
Rory looked down at her digital watch.  
  
"An hour," Rory answered.  
  
"Feels like 5 hours," said Dean.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Dean, this is stupid," Rory said. "We're stuck in here together. We're bored to death. Why can't we at least talk to each other?"  
  
Dean sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"So..are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Rory couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"WHAT?" Dean regressed back to his angry state. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell would you ask that?"  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else to say," Rory answered.  
  
"So you had to ask that."  
  
"I'm sorry. God! Every time I'm around now, you always get angry."  
  
"It's not you okay?"  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't. It's too hard."  
  
"Just try."  
  
"I don't want to. Just leave me alone. Please."  
  
There was more silence. Rory felt bad. She didn't like what was going on. Since she had first met him, Dean was sweet and friendly to her. Now he couldn't even look at her.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. Unfinished Business

Chapter 5: Unfinished business  
  
A half hour had passed and Dean still wouldn't talk to Rory. Rory didn't say anything to him either. She didn't want to anger him. This is ridiculous, Rory thought. I mean we're stuck in a bathroom together. Why can't we just get along?  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Dean asked, suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Rory was startled by his question. She totally wasn't expecting that.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You are sweet, funny, charming, and good-looking. Those are important qualities in a guy. You're perfect."  
  
"First of all, I don't think I'm good-looking. Second of all, if I'm so 'perfect' then why are you with Jess?"  
  
"Because I like him."  
  
"Is he sweet, funny, charming, and good-looking?"  
  
"Well.I'm not sure about the sweet part. He is funny, but only when he and Luke are fighting and he doesn't think it's funny because Luke pisses him off. He's somewhat charming. And he is good-looking."  
  
"But, still. He's better than me so you would rather be with him."  
  
Dean didn't sound angry when he said these things. He sounded hurt and depressesd.  
  
"What happened Rory?" Dean asked. "Was I not good enough? Did you want to break up before he moved here?"  
  
"No," Rory said. "It was never you. I loved you so much. You were the ideal guy for me. You were kind to me. You never intended to hurt me. I really enjoyed being with you."  
  
Dean sighed.  
  
"Rory, don't you ever feel like we have unfinished business?" he asked.  
  
Rory thought for a moment. She never thought about it before. But, now sitting there, she felt that way, too.  
  
"Yeah," she said, finally.  
  
"Does it ever bug you?" Dean asked.  
  
"I guess," said Rory. "What do we do to finish it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Clay Aiken's "this is the night" started playing downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Rory," said Dean. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Um, sure," said Rory.  
  
They stood up. Dean put his hands around Rory's waist and Rory wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. As they swayed to the music, Rory looked at their reflection in the mirror. It looked like a perfect picture, but she thought that picture would be with Jess. But, it was with Dean.  
  
Rory turned her head to look at Dean. He looked back at her. Their faces were only one centimeter apart. Suddenly, on impulse, Rory pressed her lips against his.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Just because they kissed doesn't mean I'm putting them together....yet. Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	6. Closure

Chapter 6: Closure  
  
Rory turned her head to look at Dean. He looked back at her. Their faces were only one centimeter apart. Suddenly, on impulse, Rory pressed her lips against his. Dean kissed her back tenderly. Rory sat down on the floor and pulled him down with her. She leaned against the wall. Her tongue brushed against his. Then he moved his lips down to her neck. She didn't want this moment to end.  
  
Suddenly an image of Jess flashed into her head. What would he think if he knew she was making out with Dean behind his back? He would throw a gasket. She still loved Jess. As much as she loved what was going on at the moment, it had to end.  
  
"Dean, stop," said Rory, pulling away.  
  
"What?" said Dean.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Rory. "But, I'm still with Jess. I can't do this to him."  
  
Before Dean could respond the door flew open. Some guy was standing there.  
  
"Hey, dudes," he said. "I really got to go. So you think I can use the bathroom?"  
  
Rory and Dean walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Don't shut the door," said Rory. "It sticks."  
  
Then guy left the door open a crack. Dean tried to walk away, but Rory caught him by the arm before he did.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean. "It's just...I sort of had this feeling that...well..it doesn't matter know. You're right you're with Jess. I didn't mean to screw things up between you two. I'm sorry. I guess that unfinished business is finished."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dean," Rory said.  
  
"Me too," said Dean. "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
They stared at each other. Dean's eyes showed hurt, pain, and sadness like before.  
  
"Well," he said, finally. "I should go home."  
  
"Me too," Rory said, releasing his arm. "Please don't say anything about this."  
  
"I won't," said Dean. "Bye, Rory."  
  
Rory watched him walk down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Bye," she whispered, her eyes blurring with tears.  
  
Rory told Lane she was going home and said good-bye to Lindsay and ran home. When she got there she changed into her pajamas and cried herself to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I told you I'm not putting them together yet. Chapter 7 is coming soon. 


	7. Treats Me Like Dirt

Chapter 7: Treats Me Like Dirt  
  
Rory and Dean never bumped into each other since that night. Rory felt guilty and tense around Jess, but as February came around, she didn't feel so guilty anymore. That kiss was just finishing what was unfinished business.  
  
Also, that month, Dean approached Rory and asked if she wanted to be friends. Rory know that the kiss was definitely a thing in the past. Two weeks however, Lindsay started acting strange towards her. Rory didn't know why until she went to a hockey game and found Lindsay and Dean kissing. Rory and Jess went to a Distillers concert that night, but after she came home, all kinds of emotions ran through her head. She was happy that he had moved on, but upset that now she had lost him completely. She and Lindsay were still friends.  
  
Three months later in May, there was a party. Jess and Rory had gone into the bathroom. Jess had found out that he wasn't graduating and was upset, but wouldn't tell Rory. When she tried to see what was wrong he tried to sleep with her, but she said no. He yelled at her basically saying that if she didn't want to, why did she come up in the first place? She started to cry and ran downstairs and ran into Dean and Lindsay. When Jess saw them talking he kicked Dean and a whole fistfight erupted.  
  
Rory and Jess avoided each other for a week. That Sunday, Fran the bakery owner died.  
  
"Rory," a voice called.  
  
Dean was walking up to her.  
  
"Hey," said Rory. "You look awfully happy for someone who's at a funeral."  
  
"Well I am. I just asked Lindsay to marry me and she said yes. I'm getting married."  
  
Rory was speechless. Dean was getting married? This couldn't be happening. It had to be a joke.  
  
"Rory, aren't you going to say something?" Dean asked.  
  
"Why?" Rory couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why now? What about college?"  
  
"She's coming with me. I can't believe the way you're acting. Look, I'm sorry Jess treats you like dirt, but it was your choice."  
  
"What? Jess doesn't treat me like dirt. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. Really this is a good thing. Really."  
  
"I know you're just saying that. Have a nice life."  
  
Dean walked off.  
  
"JESS DOES NOT TREAT ME LIKE DIRT!" she called after him.  
  
She started walking home. Who am I kidding? She thought. Yes he does. There's cold hard evidence. I should have never broken up with Dean. Rory tried to go into Luke's to tell him it was over, but she didn't have enough will power. Maybe the next time I see him I'll do it, she thought, heading home.  
  
Rory started watching TV when her mom came in.  
  
"Hey," said Lorelai. "Why did you leave you miss a whole walk walking in Fran's speed."  
  
"Ha, ha," said Rory, sullenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, sitting down next to Rory.  
  
"I'm breaking things off with Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked. "Not that I've particularly liked him, but why?"  
  
"I'm sick of what's going on," Rory said. "He tried to get me to sleep with him at Kyle's party and I said no and then he blew up at me. Well, I've had it. I'm sick of him treating me like shit."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have never heard you say 'shit' before."  
  
"I'm that upset. I should have never broken up with Dean. It's too late to try to reconcile. He's getting married."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Rory got up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"You going to be okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," Rory said.  
  
The next day Rory decided that she was going to break up with him after school when she saw Jess on the back of the bus. He had a huge duffle. Rory went to sit back with him. Here goes nothing, she thought.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," said Jess. "I'm sorry about-"  
  
"It's okay," Rory cut him off.  
  
What are you doing? A voice in her head screamed. You're supposed to break up with him. What the hell's the matter with you?  
  
"I couldn't get tickets to the prom," Jess said. "I'm sorry.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "I didn't really want to go. Here's my stop."  
  
The bus stopped.  
  
"You'll call me?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," said Jess. "I'll call you."  
  
Nice going, Rory thought. You had the perfect moment, but you had to let it go with small talk. You know he's not going to call you.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: In one of my favorite stories, one of the reviews said that in the episode where Dean and Jess got in a fistfight, it started when Jess kicked Dean so I tried to acknowledge that fact. I tried to add a few parts of my own to make this story a little more original. Chapter 8 is coming up soon. Oh, yeah. Saddam Hussein was captured. YAY! I think they should kill him because someone could free him, but that's my opinion. Okay, getting off topic. I hope you like this chapter. 


	8. Reminiscing and Realizing The Truth

Chapter 8: Reminiscing and Realizing The Truth  
  
Another week later, Lorelai told Rory that Jess ran off to LA and wasn't coming back. Rory was sad, but another thought came to her mind: good riddance (Just to set the record straight, I hate Jess). She also made peace with Dean. Another week later, at graduation, Jess called Rory, but Rory broke things off with him. It was hard, but it had to be done. When they got home, Rory told Lorelai all about it.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," said Lorelai.  
  
"It's okay," said Rory. "It had to be done. Dean was the only one that made me truly happy and now he's gone."  
  
"He's not married yet," said Lorelai.  
  
"So, what? He's still gone."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to be alone."  
  
"Honey, this is one of the happiest days of your life. You shouldn't let this get to you."  
  
"I'm not. I just need some time alone to reminisce and get over this whole thing."  
  
Rory went into her bedroom and put all the mementoes and pictures from her relationship with Jess and set it on her bed. She took out a photo of her and Jess. They were sitting on the porch with their arms around each other. Jess wasn't smiling at all. He looked like he was miserable. Rory was smiling, but she looked like she was posing and didn't look very happy.  
  
She went into the Dean box and took out another picture. It was the same place on the porch, but it was different. They were smiling. There was a glow in their eyes that wasn't in the picture with her and Jess. They looked happy. Rory took out her old journal, which she had filled up in one year one entry said:  
  
"Today I met Dean Forester. He looked so cute. He was so sweet to me. He helped me carry my books and everything. I think I'm in love with this guy. I wish he would ask me out, but I know that's not possible. I'm going to be at Chilton. Maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
Well, we all know how that ended, Rory thought as she found another entry. It said:  
  
"Oh, my god! I got my first kiss today! And guess who gave it to me? Yes, you guessed it. IT WAS DEAN! The guy I've been crushing on since I've known him kissed me! And it was great. In the movies they say that your first kiss is magical. Well, this definitely was magical. I don't know how to tell my mom. I don't think I should. Last time the subject of boys came up it got pretty ugly. Okay, I'm just going to get back into the moment again. Dean kissed me!"  
  
Rory laughed and shook her head. It feels like yesterday when that happened, Rory thought. She took out her recent journal, which was lying on her desk and found the entry she was looking for. It said:  
  
"Well, today was Lindsay's Christmas party. Things took an unexpected twist. Dean and I got stuck in the bathroom together for an hour and forty- five minutes. For an hour it started out bad. Dean was so mad at me. Then he asked me what was wrong with him. I really didn't know what to say. Then a slow song started playing and Dean asked me to dance and I said yes. I felt safe in his embrace. Then we started making out. I can't describe it. Actually, I enjoyed it. I mean, when he kissed me it felt like I was having my first kiss all over again. I think I still love him. But, I also love Jess. I told Dean that we couldn't get back together and we agreed that the kiss was just closure for our unfinished business, but for some reason, I don't want it to be finished."  
  
Rory put her diary away and sank back into her pillows. She looked at the clock. It said 7:00. Rory promised Lane that she would be there for the Stars Hollow High Graduation. It was in a half hour. Rory walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The graduation," Rory replied. "Remember I promised Lane?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Plus, I have to tell Dean something."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"That I still love him."  
  
"Honey, no. Don't. He's getting married. You're just going to mess with his head."  
  
"Well, he has to know. I need him to know otherwise, it's going to bother me for the rest of my life."  
  
Before Lorelai could reply, Rory walked out the door and headed onward to Stars Hollow High.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: No, not yet. Don't worry. Chapter 9 is coming soon. 


	9. It's too Late

Chapter 9: It's too late  
  
Rory waited outside the school. After shrieking and hugging with Lindsay and Lane, she waited for the one person she had to talk to. Rory saw Dean with his parents. Finally they walked away.  
  
"Dean," Rory said. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Dean nodded as they went over to the side of the building away from the crowd of smiling parents and kids.  
  
"What's up?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. It's okay, she told herself. You just need to get this off your chest. Nothing bad can come of this.  
  
"I broke up with Jess today," Rory said. "You were right. He treats me like dirt and I made a bad choice."  
  
"Well, don't take this as any offense," Dean said. "But, I'm glad you broke up with him. He was wrong for you. And I'm not just saying this because I'm still mad. I'm saying this as a friend. Lane and Lindsay agree with me."  
  
"I'm glad you approve."  
  
"But, even though I'm glad you told me, I have to ask. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Rory took another deep breath.  
  
"I still love you, Dean," she said, after a while.  
  
Dean looked away from her and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Dean?" she said.  
  
"I need to sit down," said Dean, walking over to a rock and sitting down.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring this on you now," Rory said. "But, I didn't know until today. I had to tell you or else it was going to bother me for the rest of my life. I mean, when we kissed at Lindsay's party-"  
  
"Rory," Dean cut her off. "That was six months ago. I'm sorry, but it's over. I'm with someone else now. I'm getting married. I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen again."  
  
Rory's eyes swam with tears. She knew this was going to be the answer, but she hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rory, struggling to hold back her tears. "I'm fine. Look, happy graduation. Congratulations. I'll see you around."  
  
Before Dean could respond Rory ran home trying so hard to hold back her tears. She ran inside and hoped that her mother was out, but she wasn't. She was watching TV. Rory walked into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Rory?" her mother said, opening the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and cried hysterically. Lorelai walked over to the bed and hugged her.  
  
"He said no," Rory said. "He's getting married. I was too late. You were right. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."  
  
"It's going to be okay," Lorelai said. "There will be other guys."  
  
"I know," Rory sobbed. "But, he was the only one for me. I'll never find another one like him again."  
  
Rory continued to sob while her mother hugged her and stroked her hair. Rory had blown it. If I hadn't left him for Jess, Rory thought. Maybe it would have been me walking down the isle. But, that's not going to happen. I bet I'll never see him again.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming soon. 


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding  
  
Two days later, Rory and Lorelai prepared for the backpacking trip to Europe when Rory came in with the mail, holding one envelope in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's the invitation to Dean and Lindsay's wedding," Rory replied. "We were both invited."  
  
Lindsay obviously invited her. Dean wouldn't want her there after what she said to him at graduation.  
  
"Are we going to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's the day after we get back," Rory said. "So we could go."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "Lindsay is my best friend. I have to go."  
  
They spent two months in Europe. Rory had such a good time she almost forgot the fact that Dean was getting married, but the day she came home, she grew more and more depressed. On the day of the wedding, Rory walked into Dean's dressing room.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened at graduation."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory hugged Dean and stood there for a while. Tears started to form, but Rory blinked them away. You have to let go, she told herself.  
  
"Bye," she said, walking out.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
Rory sat down with her mother and Lane. Dean stood at the altar. He looked so good in a tux. Rory couldn't believe she was losing him forever. Lindsay came down the isle and gave a little wave to Rory. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a slim white dress with off-the-shoulder short sleeves. She joined hands with Dean's.  
  
"Friends, family," said the priest. "We're here for the joyous union of Dean and Lindsay. Lindsay, repeat after me. 'I Lindsay..'"  
  
"I Lindsay."  
  
"'Take thee, Dean.'"  
  
"'Take thee, Dean.'"  
  
"'As my lawfully wedded with for sickness and in health until death parts us.."  
  
"Now you, Dean," said the priest. "'I, Dean."  
  
Dean didn't say anything. He suddenly looked troubled.  
  
"Dean," said the priest. "Repeat after me. 'I, Dean.'"  
  
Dean still didn't say anything. He dropped Lindsay's hands.  
  
"Lindsay," he said. "I can't do this."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: It's almost over. Hang in there. Chapter 11 is coming soon. 


	11. The Wedding is Over

Chapter 11: The Wedding is Over  
  
"Friends, family," said the priest. "We're here for the joyous union of Dean and Lindsay. Lindsay, repeat after me. 'I Lindsay..'"  
  
"I Lindsay."  
  
"'Take thee, Dean.'"  
  
"'Take thee, Dean.'"  
  
"'As my lawfully wedded with for sickness and in health until death parts us.."  
  
"Now you, Dean," said the priest. "'I, Dean."  
  
Dean didn't say anything. He suddenly looked troubled.  
  
"Dean," said the priest. "Repeat after me. 'I, Dean.'"  
  
Dean still didn't say anything. He dropped Lindsay's hands.  
  
"Lindsay," he said, finally. "I can't do this."  
  
Everyone started talking. Rory sucked in her breath. She didn't know what to do or feel. She didn't know if she should feel bad for her best friend or be happy that Dean wasn't getting married.  
  
"Dean, can I talk to you outside?" Lindsay said, grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
Their parents told everyone to stay seated. Rory crept outside. Dean and Lindsay were at the back of the building. She stayed nearby, but out of sight so she could here.  
  
"What just happened?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Lindsay, I'm sorry," Dean said. "But, I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything," Dean said. "But, I just don't love you that way."  
  
There was silence. Rory didn't know what they were doing.  
  
"It's Rory, isn't it?" Lindsay said, calmly.  
  
Dean sighed. "Yeah," he said. "I still love her."  
  
Rory's heart soared. He still loved her. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I knew it," Lindsay said, still in a calm tone. "I mean you two, when you were together, made a perfect couple and you were so much in love with her. I know how hurt you were when you two broke up. I knew you wouldn't be able to get over her that quickly."  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lindsay said. "I'm heart broken, but you're not the only guy. To be honest, I didn't really want to go through with this. I wasn't ready."  
  
"Take care," Dean said.  
  
"You, too," Lindsay said.  
  
Rory didn't know what was going on, but she went back to her seat and sat down. Dean walked in and told everyone to go home. Rory and her mother went home and told her mother what she heard.  
  
"I guess it's not too late after all," Lorelai said.  
  
"I guess not," Rory said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Chapter 12 is coming soon. 


	12. This is the Night

Chapter 12: This is the Night  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm going to let him come to me," Rory said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't let him know I've been listening. Plus, I'd seem too desperate and the last thing I want to look like is desperate."  
  
"It's your choice."  
  
Lorelai and Rory went to Luke's for dinner. While walking home, they bumped into Dean.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Can I talk to Rory?"  
  
"Sure," said Lorelai, winking at Rory. "I'll met you at home."  
  
Lorelai walked away. Dean and Rory walked over to the lit up gazebo. Dean sat down on the bench on the bench and Rory sat down next to him.  
  
"So, I'm not getting married," Dean said.  
  
"Look, it's my fault," Rory said. "I shouldn't have came. I shouldn't have told you at graduation that I-"  
  
"No," Dean cut her off. "I'm glad you told me. It got me out of making a bad decision. In fact, I feel the same way."  
  
Rory felt her spirits lift. She didn't think he would say that and yet he did. There was only one question.  
  
"So, what now?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean leaned forward and kissed Rory the exact same way he kissed her at the party.  
  
"I get your point," Rory said.  
  
Dean laughed and kissed her again. The town troubadour started singer Clay Aiken's "This is the Night." Rory and Dean separated.  
  
"Rory, would you like to dance?" he said.  
  
"Here?" Rory asked. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're crazy, but okay."  
  
Rory and Dean stood up. Dean put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. A cool summer breeze whipped through Rory's hair. She rested her head against Dean's chest and Dean rested his chin on her shoulder. Rory knew she was going to remember this night and the night at the Christmas party for the rest of her life.  
  
A/N: There's an epilogue. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Six years later. Rory's Journal  
  
December 25, 2008  
  
I can't believe I'm still writing in my journal. I haven't written in a while, though. I went to the doctors two days ago. Dean and I are having our first child in the summer. If it's a girl we're going to call her Lauren after my mother. We're not sure what we're going to call it if it's a boy. Sometimes I can't believe that Dean and I have been together for six years and that we've been married for two years. I'm really glad we came this far. Dean and I are sitting in the living room in our house in front of the tree. Dean fell asleep, but that's okay. He looks cute when he sleeps. I have to wake him up soon, though. The radio's on. Our song is playing. Yes, you guessed it. Our song is "This is the Night." I love that song. It sort of brought Dean and I together. Dean's waking up. I have to go. It's time for bed.  
  
A/N: It's corny, I know, but I have no love life so bear with me (lol). Anyways, let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
